Operation: CANCER
by Kawachan7
Summary: They never expected this. This was an enemy they couldn't fight... major 4/5,minor 3/4, 1/362 This is my first knd story so constructive criticism appreciated!
1. Prologue

"Crabigail, if your appointment makes me late…"

"Thanks, Wally. Abby needs this."

The needle slid effortlessly into her skin and Wally nearly gagged yet again.

"Abby needs you, Wally. She's too tired to fight this alone…"

"What are you doing, numbuh four? What is that?"

"I'm the only one who can help her! Can't you see?"

"Numbuh five! What's wrong?"

The red blood contrasted oddly with the silver control panel.

"Abby…"

A single tear ran down his face.

"Don't cry, Wally. If ay do…I won't be here…"

The machine showed a flatline.

now loading:

kids next door mission

operation:

C.A.N.C.E.R.

Cancer

Abby

Never

Confessed

Easily or

Readily


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: Alright. Well, here goes nothing. I posted the prologue and proceeded to get a nasty ear infection that debilitated me for days, even though I already have around 4 chapters written out in my notebook. I started writing this before I found out more about them so…well, now I know that Abby does have a mom, and Wally's mom is not a doctor but I'm just gonna pretend. I hope you can bear with me. My first try at mixing comedy with angst. I started writing this a few weeks ago, where in the course of a week my cousin committed suicide and my great-grandfather was hospitalized and may have cancer. I've tried to research this stuff, but I'm not saying everything is perfectly accurate. And the characters will be OOC, but when you're in this kind of situation you really change as a person. Well, I hope ya enjoy!)

"C'mon, Crabigail! If your stupid appointment makes me late for Chad's party I swear you kndorks won't live to see another day!" Cree yelled. Because Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln were out of town Cree had to take Abby to her physical and was not happy about it. Honestly, Abby wasn't either, but she was glad to have another chance to annoy her older sister.

"Numbuh five's comin' as fast as she can, Cree. You're the one who got blood all over numbuh five's shirt so she had to change," Abby retorted. She was referring to an incident earlier in the kitchen where a small comment set Cree off and Abby was spared from a flying knife by a quick turn, but the scratch it made on her arm while small produced quite a bit of blood.

"Just get in the car!" Sensing that she would be in serious danger if she didn't comply immediately (teens were so touchy about their parties), Abby jumped into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. Cree quickly sped off and they arrived at the hospital minutes later. They got out of the car and followed the signs to the pediatric ward. Abby walked off to watch the fish while Cree checked in at the front desk. Cree then walked off saying she had to fix her make-up but probably leaving to go to the party. Abby just watched the fish absent-mindedly until a woman in a kaleidoscope-patterned shirt holding a clipboard called her name.

Once they were in the back Miss Kenny (the kaleidoscope lady) measured her height and weight on a scale then did a few other things that Abby had no idea what they were for. Finally she was led into a small room where she was instructed to change into one of those horribly itchy gowns and sit on the paper bed. What felt like half an hour later her doctor came in, a rather short but attractive blonde woman, came in. She had been her doctor since she was an infant and they had been on first-name terms as long as she could remember. Abby realized she had no idea what the doctor's last name was-she simply knew her as Miss Nia.

"Abigail, is it possible for you to stay another hour or so? Could you get a ride home, or would you like to come back another day?"

"Jus' hold on a second while Abby makes a quick call," Abby said, wondering what on Earth she had to stay here another hour for. She pulled out her phone and dialed numbuh one, relieved when he picked up after the third ring. But she was surprised at the voice on the phone. "Numbuh four? Why do you have numbuh one's phone?"

"Numbuh one's trying to beat numbuh two at Super Gerbil-Monkey Ninjas XV, so I grabbed the phone for him."

"Alright. Well, numbuh five's gotta get a physical done so she needs someone to pick her up in about an hour."

"Well numbuhs one and two are going to take three hours minimum to finish their game and I don't think you want Kuki coming, considering the last time she picked you up. I'll come and get you," Wally stated.

"Thanks, numbuh four. Numbuh five owes ya one."

It's no problem," he replied. "Oh, uh…which hospital are you at?"

"Crowne Center Carridin-Franklin Memorial Hospital, building A, 5th floor, room 5000."

"Well, I'll see ya in an hour, then?"

"An hour."

*~*~*~*

"So, what'd ya say this test was for again?"

"It's just to eliminate the possibility of there being any cancerous cells in your system. It's pretty much basic regulation. You're not actually at a risk of having cancer, but we need to go through the formalities."

"Well, if you say so…"

*~*~*~*

"Hello, Abigail. How are you feeling?" Miss Nia asked.

"Abby's still a little foggy, but she'll be jus' fine in a few minutes," Abby replied. "Well, maybe a little stiff, too."

"That's perfectly normal. I've got to drop these tests off in the lab and look at these x-rays but you can get dressed and leave whenever you feel up to it. Your clothes are over there." Miss Nia pointed to the other corner of the room before leaving Abby on her own.

Abby walked over to the chair and pulled on her shorts before taking off the hospital gown and pulling on her jersey, wincing as it scraped against the knife cut on her arm which she proceeded to bandage up. She shoved her feet in her boots and pulled her hat over her rat's nest of hair-which would be torture to brush later on-before grabbing her bag of stuff and walking out into the hallway. She followed the signs to the waiting room where she found a rather tense Wally waiting in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Thanks for doin' this for Abby, Wally."

"There's a lot of cruddy girls in here," he said, shivering uncomfortably. "Ya know, you're lucky I love ya- "It abruptly became silent between the two. "Well, ya know, as a fellow operative who's like a sister to me," Wally quickly corrected. "What were you doing that took so long, anyway? That was so longer than an hour." Just as Abby opened her mouth to answer she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Abigail? The doctor would like to see you in her office, if you would just follow me." Abby had a sinking feeling in her gut but ignored it as she nodded to Miss Kenny to lead her. Wally was forced to follow by Abby's death grip on his arm. The last time he had seen her like this she had been turned into a homework-eating were-dog and was being forced to steal her friends' homework. He didn't say anything, knowing that Abby only got like this in serious situations. Wally's train of thought was cut short as he stopped short in his tracks, looking at doctor.

"Mom?!?" he asked in shock.

"Wallabee!?!" she said at nearly the same exact time.

"Wait a second…Abby's doctor is Wally's mom?" Abby asked in a similar state of shock.

"How did you get here Wallabee?" Miss Nia asked.

"I can tell you that I did not fly here in a SCAMPER. That is how I did not get here." Wally replied quickly, Abby doing a facepalm.

"Ah, I remember now. You two are both a part of that club thing. Abigail, were you wanting Wallabee to stay with you?" Miss Nia asked, looking between the two kids.

"Uh…well, Abby don't mind if Wally don't," Abby replied awkwardly.

"No, I don't mind," Wally said quickly. Miss Nia nodded and lead them into her office, showing them to an x-ray display light thingy and turning it on.

"Abigail, here you can see on your chest x-ray straight-on there is a mass. But if you take a look at it from the side…well, it's pretty obvious that it's a tumor. You will have to have the cancerous cells surgically removed within the week and follow-up with radiotherapy for about a month and hopefully not have to proceed with chemotherapy from there." Wally was sitting up straight as stiff as a board and Abby's head was on his shoulder as she sobbed. He absent-mindedly patted her on the back, blinking harshly to keep his own tears back. Miss Nia kept talking. "Your father has a signed consent slip for all-purposes in your file so I'm going to go ahead and schedule your surgery for 11:00 AM Wednesday morning."

Abby obviously couldn't take in the information so Miss Nia wrote everything down and gave the slip of paper to Wally.

"I'm trusting her pre- and post-surgical care to you, Wallabee. Consider her your first patient." Wally didn't bother telling his mom yet again that he did not plan on becoming a doctor. His complaints would fall on deaf ears. Anyway, although he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, he knew that Abby needed him right now. Wally quietly stood up, paper in one hand, supporting Abby with the other. Abby didn't speak until they were in the SCAMPER.

"Wally, ya gonna haf'ta promise Abby somethin'. Ya can't tell the others. Or anyone. Ever. If they found out, they'd…well, they'd treat Abby different. Abby jus' wants everythin' to stay the same. Please, Wally. Ya gotta promise Abby that."

"I…I promise ya, Abby. I won't let ya down." Somehow it felt like with that one promise he was sealing his fate…and Abby's. Of course, he had no idea what the feeling meant. 2+2 does equal pizza, after all.

(A/N: I hope y'all don't hate it too much. I'll try to type up the rest of it, but between school, volunteering at the museum, babysitting, my sister hogging my computer, and getting sick a lot (I was homeschooled for a year and developed a weak immune system) it can be hard to find the time. Anyway, I guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter!)


End file.
